


Make It

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Training, developement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: In order to get better Lance has to practice.





	Make It

**Author's Note:**

> so this has a lot on Lance's first training session with Fionn and getting better.

Fionn took them back to her moon.

"Now is the time for you to train young one."

"How will I do that?"

The room lit up revealing multiple terrains and ledges.

"This was Marmora's training area. No Paladin, even Alfor, knew of this place and what we did here. Begin."

A hole appeared in the wall, and a bot leaped out, another fell from the ceiling, and a third popped out of the floor behind him.

Lance has been severely wondering if Allura had talked to the White Lion on training exercises and how to kill your paladins with them.

It was about five minutes before the Gladiators won.

Lance groaned and held his ribs the last one had slammed a war hammer into his side. His bone was probably bruised or cracked.

Fionn rumbled,"Impressive."

"What me getting my ass kicked?"

"No, that you lasted that long. It was a test to find your weaknesses and strengths. There should be some salve still good to help with your injuries."

Fionn directed Lance to a room in it was a decent sized bed and a small jar on the nightstand.

Air hissed between Lance's teeth as he moved to take his armor off and remove his shirt. His skin was already mottled with bruises and was turning a great mauve shade. Next to the jar was pads and bandages. Stiffly he placed some of the cream on a pad and wrapped his chest.

The cream was cold, but he eventually fell asleep. Next morning dawned bright, early and painless. The bruises were almost gone, and Lance's ribs didn't bother him.

Breakfast was with Fionn she had a bowl of what looked like mash potatoes except for it being purple.

"It has all the nutrients, complex carbs, proteins, and electrolytes you need to help replenish the ones you lost and build your strength. Surprisingly, your kind is more similar in physiology to the Galra than Alteans except for outwards appearances."

Lance took a bite and was surprised to find it tasted like coconut, marshmallows, and lemon. Surprising but not entirely unwelcome after eating food goo nonstop for the past couple of months except for his brief trip to Earth.

"This better not be nunvill," Lance was wary of the drink Fionn gave to him.

"It is none of that disgusting thing Alteans call a drink," shuddered Fionn,"this is erla made from crushed haleck berries. It is sort of like your earthen protein drinks."

"How do you know about those?"

"From your memories. Each Lion knows its paladin's memories and self. Even that their paladin does not remember."

This troubled Lance, but he stifled those thoughts.

The training room lit up, and a new sequence began.

Lance trained for months his shoulders and arms broadened; he quickly learned how to use the glaive as an extension of himself.

Lance learned how to fight alone and beat level after level. Fionn watched him grow as he learned to hunt, learned Altean and Galran, and become adept in diplomacy by interactions with the native people's.

Something rumbled far out in the fabric of the universe, and she knew it was time.


End file.
